Un Noël Particulier
by Robotfan
Summary: Petit one-shot sur le Cybertron parallèle, avec Noël comme thème. RID2015 story.


**Un Noël particulier**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Après le dernier chapitre de When the Night Fractured et parce que c'est bientôt Noël, je rédige ce petit oneshot en ces périodes de fête ! C'est dans l'univers du Cybertron parallèle. J'espère que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture !**

« Je ne sais pas…non, je ne pense pas. Tu sais, les fêtes humaines ne me disent rien. »

Il s'agissait d'un soir comme les autres à Kaon. Comme une fois n'était pas coutume, Jetstorm et Slipstream passaient la semaine chez leur père Drift. Après un programme plutôt bien chargé en entraînement au Dojo et en études intensives, ils avaient bien mérité une pause avant de se coucher. Ils étaient tous devant la télévision quand cette communication avait brutalement coupé court à la monotonie de la soirée.

Drift était celui qui avait décroché. Il s'était isolé dans la cuisine, mais Fracture, le compagnon actuel de leur père, avait entendu le mot « fête ». Comme chacun d'eux présents ici. Jetstorm et Slipstream ne comprenaient pas non plus. Une fête ? Il n'y avait rien de spécial pourtant, ces prochains jours. Pour en apprendre davantage, le bot violet avait baissé le son de la télévision (diffusant le nouveau blockbuster Cybertronien, mettant un terme aux explosions et aux cris du héros qui sautait d'un immeuble en flammes) pour pouvoir écouter.

« Bumblebee…honnêtement, non. Cela ne me dit rien. Oui…au revoir. »

Drift raccrocha. Quand il revint dans le salon, toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers lui, quémandant silencieusement des explications.

\- Qui était-ce ? demanda Fracture, les bras croisés.

\- Bumblebee, soupira Drift avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda curieusement Jetstorm.

Drift souhaita remettre le film mais Fracture ne lui en laissa pas le loisir. Il leva les optiques, avant d'expliquer plus précisément.

\- Nous inviter à une fête humaine.

\- Humaine ? Les habitants de la Terre ? fit Slipstream, pour être certain de bien comprendre.

Ils étaient déjà allés sur Terre de nombreuses fois…mais il n'était jamais sûr du terme correct. A part terriens.

\- Oui, le confirma Drift. Une fête qui s'appellerait Noël. Et qui aurait lieu le 25 décembre.

\- Le 25 décembre…répéta Airazor, l'un des fils adoptifs de Fracture.

\- Dans trois jours, tu veux dire ? dit Slipstream.

\- Oui…mais bon. Aucun intérêt.

Cela ne satisfit pas le reste de la maisonnée. Fracture croisa les bras, le regard insistant.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait durant ces fêtes, Drift ? l'interrogea-t-il, curieux.

\- Pff…je m'en moque. Cela ne nous concerne pas.

\- Si ça nous concerne ! grinça Divebomb tandis qu'il sortit un Pad.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la recherche fut lancée.

\- Ça dit qu'à Noël, on décore un sapin…commença à lire Slipstream par-dessus l'épaule du Mini-bot violet.

\- …On mange…continua Airazor.

\- …On boit…poursuivit Jetstorm.

\- …et on reçoit des cadeaux ! compléta Divebomb avec un grand sourire.

Les optiques de Fracture s'illuminèrent.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Drift.

\- Hors de question, grogna le samouraï orange, intraitable.

\- Des cadeaux, Drift, insista Fracture.

\- Nous ne sommes pas humains.

\- Argument invalide numéro 1. Bee n'est pas plus humain que nous. Et il y va.

\- Des cadeaux ! Je veux des cadeaux !

\- Moi aussi, ça m'intéresse ! fit Jetstorm.

\- Jetstorm ! la politesse ! le réprimanda Drift.

\- Qui se fiche de la politesse quand on a une fête à préparer ?

Le bot violet ne laissa pas le temps à Drift de répondre qu'il se leva du canapé pour se diriger vers la chambre. Il en sortit la grosse valise située sous le lit, au grand étonnement de son partenaire.

\- Non mais, tu fais quoi ? fit Drift en le suivant.

\- Je prépare mes valises ! Dis aux gosses de faire de même ! On part pour la Terre demain !

\- Avec MON vaisseau ?

\- Evidemment, puisque tu as détruit MON vaisseau, rétorqua Fracture.

\- Et MON avis, cela vous intéresse ?

Fracture fit la sourde oreille et commença à glisser ses gadgets dans la valise tandis que les autres enfants coururent vers leurs chambres pour faire de même.

\- Jetstorm ! Slipstream !

\- Démocratie promise par les Autobots, dit Fracture. A la majorité, il a été décidé que nous fêterons Noël.

\- Plutôt que vous vous incrusteriez pour Noël.

Drift poussa un profond soupir, contemplant, impuissant, les autres membres de la maisonnée ouvrir leurs valises tout en échangeant leurs idées de cadeaux.

A croire qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour qu'ils changent d'avis. Maintenant qu'ils avaient une idée en tête…impossible de la leur retirer.

* * *

« Je suis ravi que vous ayez pu vous déplacer jusqu'ici ! » s'exclama Denny.

L'humain était assis dans le mode véhicule de Drift, ce dernier roulant jusqu'au dépôt de ferraille qui appartenait à leur hôte et qui était devenu la maison officielle de Bumblebee et de son équipe. Ou plutôt, son équipe qui était devenue sa famille de spark.

Drift grimaça de douleur. Sur le capot de la voiture orange, avait été allongée et attachée une immonde créature. Une créature composée de piques. Apparemment, il s'agissait du sapin dont parlait Slipstream. En tout cas, dès que Drift était en mouvement, cette chose lui faisait mal, les branches du sapin manquant de creuser un trou dans son pare-choc. Il serra les dents, essayant d'appliquer les conseils de son mentor. Ignorer la douleur…

Ignorer la fatigue causée par le voyage…

Ignorer les camarades de Bumblebee…en particulier la gaminerie du dénommé Sideswipe…

Ignorer Denny qui s'extasiait d'une bonne humeur insupportable…

Drift arriva bientôt dans la cour du dépôt, les portes s'ouvrant pour lui autoriser l'accès. Dès que le sapin fut décroché et remis debout, Drift se transforma.

« Super boulot, camarade ! fit Grimlock en lui donnant une bourrade dans le dos.

\- Je ne suis pas ton camarade, grogna Drift en réponse. Va plutôt te rendre utile !

\- Au fait, camarade, l'ignora Grimlock, Windblade est là aussi.

Drift se figea, perplexe.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Windblade apparut. Elle lui adressa un sourire amical. Drift ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il n'était pas contre sa présence…mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle viendrait…

\- Je…content de…te voir, Windblade, fit Drift en se raclant la gorge, gêné.

\- Surpris ? Cela s'est fait la dernière minute, répondit Windblade avant de l'étreindre. Je pensais que…cela serait sympa pour les enfants si…on fêtait ça tous ensemble.

\- Maman ! s'écrièrent Jetstorm et Slipstream, avant de courir dans sa direction.

Windblade s'accroupit pour les enlacer, heureuse de les voir.

\- Cela ne te dérange pas, Drift ? demanda Windblade.

\- Bien sûr que non !

Cela ne le dérangerait jamais…même s'ils étaient séparés actuellement, Windblade serait toujours la mère de leurs enfants.

Rien ne changerait ce fait.

\- Et je ne suis pas venue seule, sourit l'aviatrice.

Elle se décala tandis qu'un bot bleu et blanc, au regard fixe et sans expression s'avançait jusqu'à Drift.

\- Heu…bonjour, dit le bot orange.

\- Chase, mon…compagnon de vie, le présenta Windblade. Chase…mon ex-compagnon.

\- Enchanté.

Drift lui tendit la main. Il manqua de lâcher un gémissement de douleur en raison de la poigne du bot.

Son ex-femme…et leurs compagnons respectifs dans la même soirée.

Même dans ses rêves les plus fous…il ne pensait pas que cela se produirait.

\- Et il n'y a pas que lui…j'ai amené une petite surprise à Jetstorm et Slipstream.

\- Ça va si j'ai peur ? demanda Drift.

\- Stingheart ! cria Jetstorm.

Drift leva le regard et manqua de s'étrangler à la vue d'un bot au visage de loup sortir de derrière la maison des Clays.

Elle n'avait pas osé…Slipstream lui fit écho quelques secondes après.

\- Berry !

Deuxième surprise. La Minicon rose courut jusqu'à Slisptream pour se précipiter dans ses bras, la maîtresse de Berry la suivant de loin. Grimlock poussa un hurlement de joie et se rua dans son mode Dinobot, en empruntant la direction inverse jusqu'à cette dernière. Doucement, Drift se massa le visage, essayant de contenir ses émotions négatives.

\- Windblade…pas de romance. L'entrainement avant tout.

\- Enfin, Drift…c'est Noël.

\- Je ne connaissais même pas l'existence de cette fête il y a quelques jours.

Ils entendirent un bruit de moteur. Celui de la moto de Fracture. Ils virent l'un des amis des Clays, Père Jean, assis sur le siège…

…accompagné du même monstre à piques sur le siège passager.

Fracture le laissa descendre avec la créature avant de se transformer.

\- Fracture…c'était nous qui nous chargions du sapin, grimaça Drift.

\- Bonjour Windblade, la salua Fracture sans répondre.

\- C'est malin ! On a l'air de quoi, avec deux sapins ?

Fracture fit la moue. Typique de ce gamin.

\- T'as qu'à le remballer.

\- Il était là avant !

\- On va décorer le mien.

\- Et pourquoi donc serait-ce le tien ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas les décorer tous les deux ? proposa Père Jean.

Drift et Fracture s'affrontèrent du regard, encaissant difficilement la proposition.

\- Le mien sera mieux, grogna Fracture.

\- Primus ! Tu es vraiment un bébé.

\- Oui mais je suis ton bébé. N'est-ce pas comme ça que tu m'appelles ? fit le bot violet en lui envoyant un baiser.

\- Pas devant mon ex-femme.

\- Pas de mal, ricana Windblade.

Quelle traitresse.

* * *

« Pourquoi on n'utilise pas de guirlandes électriques ? » soupira Jetstorm tandis qu'il accrochait des boules aux branches.

Drift tenta d'ignorer la vue de l'autre sapin rival, qui trônait à l'autre bout de la cour. Fracture et ses deux fils le décoraient de leur côté.

\- Parce que c'est moche, grogna Drift.

\- Ça le rend mieux sur le leur, remarqua Slipstream.

Il commençait à perdre patience.

\- Parce que…on n'utilise pas de technologie arrogante. Des guirlandes et des boules traditionnelles, c'est mieux, argumenta Drift. C'est simple et c'est plus joli. Déjà que ce monstre est hideux.

\- Tu n'aimais pas cette fête il y a quelques heures, dit Jetstorm.

\- Peut-être.

Mais je n'aime pas perdre non plus.

Et il prenait un certain plaisir à entendre Fracture se débattre avec les câbles des guirlandes.

\- Bordel ! Mais c'est quoi cette merde ?

\- Fracture, ton langage, le réprimanda Drift sévèrement.

\- Tu sais ce que je te dis ?

Drift ne montra rien et continua son ouvrage.

\- Boss, fit Divebomb. On peut faire comme ça ?

\- Il y a une prise.

Ils branchèrent.

Un gros bruit fit retourner le samouraï et ses fils. Jetstorm et Slipstream firent un bond en voyant le sapin en flammes tandis que Denny accourait avec les extincteurs. Drift fixa la scène, impassible.

Cela devait arriver, après tout.

Fracture se dirigea vers lui, l'air furibard.

\- Voilà la raison pour laquelle on n'utilise pas de guirlandes électriques, soupira le bot orange.

\- Vas-y, jouis, grogna Fracture.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin.

Il avait gagné.

Fracture lui adressa un sourire mauvais.

Et balança un coup de pied qui décapita le sapin de Drift d'un coup sec.

Drift serra les poings et sortit son épée et son katana tandis que Fracture activait ses lames.

\- On peut régler ça…ici ou dans la chambre, lui susurra le bot violet.

\- Tu es un sale tricheur !

\- C'est ma nature, grand fou !

Denny venait d'éteindre les flammes avant qu'elles ne déciment le dépôt.

\- …Plus de sapin. Qu'est-ce que je vais expliquer au vendeur ?

Personne ne lui répondit, les enfants regardant le duel numéro 55554 de leurs parents.

* * *

« Eh bien, Slipstream ? » fit Alsa, la maîtresse de Berry.

Drift passa devant la cuisine. Il trouva son fils devant les fourneaux, en compagnie de Sideswipe et Grimlock qui assistaient. Alsa avait les bras croisés, l'air sévère.

\- Tu me dis que tu sais cuire une dinde.

\- Bien sûr…madame la maîtresse de Berry, bredouilla-t-il.

\- Alors ? J'attends.

\- Oh…Alsa, ne sois pas trop sévère, fit Grimlock en lui massant les épaules.

Slipstream avait l'expression de quelqu'un qui se faisait retenir en otage. Il jeta un œil à son père. Drift secoua la tête, l'air de lui dire. « Tu te débrouilles »

\- Comment puis-je te confier ma fille si tu ne sais même pas cuire un œuf sur le plat ? grogna Alsa.

\- Euh…je ne vous décevrais pas, madame la maman de Berry.

\- …Appelle-moi Alsa.

\- Tiens !

Il cliqua sur un bouton.

De la fumée sortit du four. Alsa se massa le visage tandis que Sideswipe essayait d'arranger les choses…à sa manière. En prenant deux verres de vin qu'il lança sur le four pour éteindre les flammes qui commençaient à apparaître.

Drift leva les optiques.

Ce n'était pas gagné.

Il sortit dans la cour…Il inspira pour prendre une bouffée d'air frais…et en levant la tête, il aperçut Airazor, Berry et Jetstorm qui étaient perchés sur le toit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- On attend le Père Noël, dit Berry.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est lui qui vient nous livrer les cadeaux, fit Airazor. On va l'accueillir avec des projectiles.

\- Il arrive sur un traineau tiré par les rennes, compléta Jetstorm.

\- Et il descend les cadeaux par la cheminée.

Quelles imbécilités !

\- Et moi, je suis le Lapin de Pâques, Fracture est le croque-mitaine, Sideswipe est le marchand de sable et Strongarm est la petite souris !

\- Comment tu sais tout ça ? demanda Berry.

\- Ne perdez pas votre temps à—

Il entendit un raclement de gorge derrière lui.

Strongarm lui adressa un air sévère. Elle sourit en direction du trio.

\- N'abandonnez pas. Il finira par apparaître.

\- Strongarm ! ne les encourage pas !

\- Il fait du bien de rêver un peu, non ? demanda Strongarm avant de s'éloigner.

Ok.

Apparemment, elle y croyait aussi.

Drift finit par abandonner, blasé. Il jeta un œil au sapin de dernière minute que venait de dénicher Denny. Russell et Stingheart le décoraient.

Il devait admettre…il était cent fois mieux réussi que le sien ou celui de Fracture.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Drift venait à peine de s'endormir quand il fut secoué par Fracture. Drift émergea, mais le bot violet avait déjà quitté son emplacement. Il s'étira difficilement avant de se lever.

Ils s'étaient tous rués vers le sapin. Drift bâilla, blasé. Ils étaient désespérants. Mais lorsqu'il se rapprocha, il aperçut que le monstre était entouré de cadeaux.

« Enfin ! Le Père Noël est passé ! » s'exclama Strongarm avant de se précipiter sur le sien.

Drift cligna des optiques, déconcerté. Elle y croyait vraiment…

Sideswipe poussa un petit cri quand il ouvrit le sien.

\- Le chapeau d'Indiana Jones !

\- …On a eu le même, grogna Bumblebee.

\- Votre Père Noël ne s'est pas pris la tête, remarqua Drift, amer.

Fracture sauta sur le sien et déchira le paquet. Il fut un peu surpris de découvrir une écharpe.

\- Oh…

\- Eh bien, cela ne te plait pas ? demanda Drift. Tu veux toujours goûter à mon chauffage.

Fracture fit la moue mais finit par l'enrouler autour du cou avant d'embrasser le samouraï sur la joue. Toutefois, il fut beaucoup plus enthousiaste lorsqu'il vit le gadget de Divebomb, oubliant que c'était lui-même qui lui avait acheté.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? demanda Drift à Jetstorm et Slipstream, qui contemplaient leurs nouvelles armes, émerveillés.

\- Merci, papa Noël ! déclarèrent-ils en chœur.

Ce n'était pas gagné…

Mine de rien, Drift chercha son cadeau. Il ne le trouva pas sous le sapin. Il fronça les sourcils.

Le Père Noël l'avait oublié ?

« Dites, c'est quoi, ce portail ouvert ? fit Denny.

\- Surprise !

Drift écarquilla les optiques.

Il reconnaissait cette voix.

Il se retourna et son spark manqua de s'arrêter lorsqu'il vit Wing, Gasket, Axe, Esmeral, Dai Atlas, Star Saber, Outrigger et Beak émaner du pont-terrestre.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Désolé pour le retard ! fit Wing, gêné. On a eu un léger contre-temps.

\- Cela ne te fait pas plaisir de les voir ? demanda Fracture.

\- Oui…mais…je…c'est toi qui…

\- Evidemment, fit le bot violet en enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

Wing sourit en direction de Drift. Le bot orange était estomaqué de le découvrir là, sur Terre.

\- Joyeux Noël ! dit Wing avant de lui tendre un paquet.

\- …Merci…

\- Beak ! ne mange pas la dinde ! l'avertit Outrigger.

\- Ouah…Jingle Bell ? C'est la musique de Noël ? s'étonna Esmeral.

\- Esmeral ? Tu m'accordes cette danse ? demanda Axe en lui tendant le bras.

\- Volontiers !

\- C'est nul ici ! grinça Star Saber.

\- On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis, Star Saber, fit Dai Atlas avant de se précipiter vers les petits fours.

\- On vous a vus, Dai Atlas ! dit Axe.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Drift commençait à déballer quand Fracture entoura le cou de Wing de ses bras.

\- Haha…Coucou, Fracture.

\- Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ? le questionna le bot violet d'un sourire séducteur.

\- Heu…de quoi ?

\- Il en est hors de question ! grogna Gasket.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? soupira Drift.

\- Rien…

Fracture lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Disons que tu m'as dit une fois…qu'un plan à trois ne te déplairait pas…quoiqu'on peut inviter d'autres personnes…

\- FRACTURE ! TU ME FAIS HONTE !

\- Ose me dire que cela ne te tente pas…

\- Faudra me passer sur le corps si tu veux Wing ! gronda Gasket.

\- Tenez, Père Jean, dit le bot blanc en tendant un paquet au prêtre.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? fit Drift, étonné.

\- Bien sûr. Il me fait visiter la Terre quand je viens. C'est une très belle planète.

Décidément…il en apprenait tous les jours.

Il ouvrit son cadeau.

Une photo du Cercle de la lumière…

Lors de leurs vieux jours…tous les membres réunis.

Et lui avec…

Drift sourit. C'était une bonne idée.

* * *

Le soir venu, Drift était assis devant le sapin. Il avait été dépouillé de tous ses cadeaux et les épines commençaient déjà à tomber.

Le monstre ne ressemblait plus à ce qu'il était.

« Belle journée, non ? » demanda Fracture qui arrivait derrière lui.

Il s'assit à ses côtés. Drift haussa les épaules.

\- Je dois admettre que oui…

\- Aucun regret ?

\- Aucun.

\- Bon…

Fracture ouvrit son châssis.

Et sortit un petit paquet.

\- Tu m'offres quelque chose ? fit Drift, étonné.

\- Bah oui.

Drift fronça les sourcils.

Il finit par l'ouvrir, avec méfiance.

Et resta sans voix.

\- …Pourquoi ?

Une bague.

Fracture haussa les épaules, un léger sourire sur le visage.

\- C'est comme ça, non ? Chez les humains…quand on propose à quelqu'un d'être… un…Conjux Endurae…

Il percuta.

Drift n'eut aucun mot.

C'était comme…s'il était dans un rêve.

Fracture…était sérieux ?

Le bot violet n'effaçait jamais son sourire.

Drift resta interdit…la bague luisait dans le noir, réfléchissant les lumières du sapin.

\- Tu croyais que je n'avais pas le sens des traditions ?

Drift ne répondit pas.

Il se contenta de placer la bague à un de ses doigts.

Le sourire de Fracture s'agrandit.

Drift l'attrapa dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Fracture lui répondit avec autant de ferveur, leurs langues se mélangeant dans le baiser.

Le souffle leur manquant, ils se détachèrent, ne se séparant jamais complètement.

Fracture posa la tête sur l'épaule de Drift.

\- C'est oui ?

\- …Evidemment que c'est oui, idiot.

\- Joyeux Noël.

\- Joyeux Noël, Fracture.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Il fixa la bague, tendant le bras pour mieux la détailler.

Il avait bien choisi.

\- …Elle a dû te coûter un bras.

\- Tu rigoles ? je me suis servi dans le coffre de Strongarm.


End file.
